Nayuta Kusanagi
Nayuta appears in episode 67 of the anime. Appearance Nayuta's appearance have a light skin and slight teal-colored eyes. She have short hair with a darker shade of brown as her hair color. A white streak on a piece of her hair is shown, as it might be that Nayuta bleached her hair. As UFO Dream, her hair is slightly curved and her hair color merges into a very bright color of blue. Nayuta's eyes merges into a shade of red, and have a large "?" mark on her forehead, mainly. Her attire is based on a bright, flying saucer or an UFO. Nayuta wears a pair of gloves that have the ends wide. The ends are formed into glowing rings that matches the details of the bottom of her dress. Her top dress is shown as a teal section occurs in each side. Nayuta is shown wearing blue-colored tights and blue flats. Confusion Character Change After it is discovered that the crop circle was a fake, Nayuta begins to have her doubts about UFO's and after a bit of pursuing from Nana, Lulu De Morcerf changes her Heart's Egg into a wishing egg. Lulu hesitates before turning the egg into a wishing egg because Nayuta had become a friend of hers. She proceeds to chant together with a group of people, to lure UFO's but is soon found by Amu Hinamori. Confusion Character Transformation UFO Dream Soon after she is found by Amu, she is provoked into transforming into "UFO Dream". Overwhelming Amu with her attack, "Ion Drive", she flies over to another part of the park and starts creating crop circles. Amu catches up to her and soon a high speed chase throughout the air ensues, with the people below thinking that it might be a UFO. Eventually though, Amu is overpowered and switches from Amulet Heart to Amulet Spade, who manages to cure the hypnotised people and convince Nayuta that her belief alone is more than enough to allow a UFO to appear. After being returned to normal, Nayuta thinks that she may have been abducted by aliens, thrilled by the idea. Gallery Nayuta 1.png|Nayuta being hypnotized. Nayuta 3.png|Nayuta before transformed. UFO Dream 1.png|Nayuta after transformed. UFO Dream 2.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 3.png|UFO Dream starts flying. UFO Dream 4.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 5.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 6.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 7.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 8.png|UFO Dream flying. UFO Dream 9.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 10.png|Nayuta starts to attack. UFO Dream 11.png|Nayuta starts to attack. UFO Dream 12.png|UFO Dream using dark magic. UFO Dream 13.png|UFO Dream using dark magic. UFO Dream 14.png|UFO Dream using dark magic. UFO Dream 15.png|UFO Dream using dark magic. UFO Dream 16.png|UFO Dream using dark magic. UFO Dream 17.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 18.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 19.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 20.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 21.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 22.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. angered nayuta1.png|UFO Dream is angry angered nayuta2.png|UFO Dream is angry UFO Dream 23.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 24.png|Nayuta as UFO Dream. UFO Dream 25.png|Amu uses Open Heart to remove Nayuta's Character Transformation. Trivia *Lulu finds it noticeably difficult to change Nayuta's heart's egg, due to the fact that the two had become somewhat good friends. *Nayota didn't stop believing in UFOs and even thought she was abducted. Category:Shugo Chara! characters K Category:Anime-only characters Category:Characters transformed with Confusion Character Category:Character transformations